The present invention concerns a filter material that has both outstanding flavoring properties and outstanding flavor-protecting properties, as well as a process for producing it.
The production of filter materials for cold and hot filtration, e.g. tea bags, coffee bags, filter bags for flavors and/or spices, and filter papers for tea or coffee for the beverage industry is known in the relevant technical field.
In general, filter materials are produced in this case from natural fibers or a combination of natural fibers and synthetic fibers in a way known in the relevant technical field, using a paper machine.
In this case, in a first stage, an aqueous suspension of natural fibers is applied to a paper-machine screen, after which the slurry is led through first water-removal chambers. At this time, a first fiber layer, of natural fibers, is formed on the moving screen.
In the case of production of a paper that can be hot-sealed from both natural fibers and synthetic fibers, the hot-sealable synthetic fibers are then added in a second stage in the form of a second suspension, as the paper-machine screen is moved further, through second water-removal chambers, at which time a second layer, of synthetic fibers, is deposited on the first layer through the second water-removal chambers.
As the paper-machine screen with the two fiber layers, one on top of the other, is moved further, a drying then takes place, whereby the synthetic fibers can be melted into the first fiber layer, so they can bind to the natural fibers of the first layer. In this case, a partial penetration of the two layers can take place.
In addition, tea filter papers are known in the relevant technical field that have a flavoring effect on the infusion from tea bags produced from this material (Hungarian patent application 509/85, inventors: J. Szejtli, M. Szejtli, and L. Szente). For this, tea filter papers with aromatic oils such as peppermint oil, bergamot oil, lemon oil, jasmine oil, or other oils involving charged beta-cyclodextrins are used, whereby the charged beta-cyclodextrins are applied to the filter paper in combination with special liquid binders, such as, e.g., dextran, acryl dextrin or polyvinyl alcohol, and bound there.
Packaging materials are known from WO 97/33044 into/onto which the cyclodextrins are worked or applied by a special paint or lamination. The cyclodextrins serve in this case to prevent harmful substances from penetrating. Flavor protection by these packaging materials of substances packaged in these packaging materials is not mentioned. The task of the present invention is, therefore, to provide filter papers that not only have outstanding flavoring properties but also outstanding flavor-protecting properties.
Another task of the present invention is to provide a process for the production of this paper.
The object of the present invention is a filter material that is coated with cyclodextrins charged with flavorings, whereby the filter material is characterized by the fact that the filter material also has 1 to 99% uncharged cyclodextrins.
Other advantageous embodiments are presented in the claims.
Another object of the present invention is a process for the production of a filter material of this kind, characterized by the fact that the filter material is coated with both charged and uncharged cyclodextrins.
The present invention is based in this case on the recognition that flavoring or flavor-protection properties can be provided through a combination of charged and uncharged cyclodextrin molecules on or in the filter material.
Without wanting to be bound to any theory, the inventors of the present invention assume specifically that during storage flavor components can escape from filling material, for example tea, packaged in the filter material according to the invention, so that the taste quality of the filling material is worsened for later usage.
By providing uncharged cyclodextrins in the filter material, these flavorings are captured before leaving the filter material and retained in the filter material until the filter material containing the filling material is to be used. At this time, the cyclodextrins that have become charged during the course of storage and also those that were already charged when the filter material was produced release the taste substances, whereby the quality of the infusion is strongly improved.
Thus, according to the invention, it is also possible to give the filling material, while preserving its original taste, an improved taste in a desired manner, for example in regard to a taste accent.
Thus, for example, the filling material can be given a flavor accent such as, e.g., xe2x80x9cflowery,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfresh,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cround,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9csoft,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfull,xe2x80x9d etc., or a mixture of these individual accents.
In this way, it is possible to make use, for example, of a filling material of lower quality, e.g. a middle-class tea, by providing the correct taste ingredient that was originally missing.
Thus, according to the invention, taste substances can be used, for example to improve the tea taste of substances, such as: n-hexanal, linalool, trans-2-hexenal, cis-3-hexen-1-ol, phenylacetaldehyde, n-pentanol, 1-penten-3-ol, trans-2-pentenal, 2-methyl propanal, or ethyl vanillin.
The cyclodextrins used according to the invention can involve cyclodextrins known in the relevant technical field (cf., for example, WO 97/33044, pages 12 through 19).
Cyclodextrins are, by their chemical type, oligosaccharides of at least 5 glucopyranose units connected through xcex1(1xe2x86x924) bonds. Although cyclodextrins with up to 12 glucopyranose units are known, in most cases xcex1-, xcex2, or xcex3-cyclodextrins with 6, 7, or 8 glucopyranose units are used.
Thus, according to the invention, xcex1-, xcex2-, or xcex3-cyclodextrins or any mixture thereof is used preferably. In an especially preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the cyclodextrins used involve xcex2- and/or xcex3-cyclodextrins. For purposes of use according to the invention, we can use, in addition to underived cyclodextrins, also derivatives thereof, such as, e.g., trimethyl beta-cyclodextrin, dimethyl beta-cyclodextrin, hydroxyethyl beta-cyclodextrin, and/or hydroxypropyl beta-cyclodextrin.
The proportion of charged cyclodextrins, according to the invention, is generally 1 to 99%, more appropriately 3 to 80% and advantageously 5 to 30% of the total cyclodextrins present in the filter material. Thus, consequently, the proportion of uncharged cyclodextrins is generally 99 to 1%, more appropriately 97 to 20%, and advantageously 95 to 70% of the total cyclodextrins present in the filter material.
The total amount of the cyclodextrins included on or in the filter material is, according to the invention, generally 0.01 to 10 wt %, more appropriately 0.1 to 5 wt %, and advantageously 0.1 to 2 wt %, with respect to the weight of all solid matter forming the filter material.
The filter material according to the invention generally has a surface weight between 8 and 90 g/m2 and advantageously a surface weight between 10 and 25 g/m2.
The filter material according to the invention can consist, as explained above, of natural fibers and/or synthetic fibers. Natural fibers can involve, for example, fibers from evergreen-cell material and or abaca fibers. The first layer generally consists primarily of, preferably 60 to 90% of, natural fibers. If a hot-sealable filter material is to be produced according to the invention, a second layer consisting primarily of, preferably 10 to 40% of, sealable polymer fibers can be applied to the first layer.
The filter material according to the invention can be used in a preferred manner for the production of filter bags, likewise hot-sealable, for hot and/or cold filtration, as well as for the production of tea bags, coffee bags, and/or spice bags.
In the following, another aspect of a process representing the present invention will be described for the production of the filter material according to the invention. For illustration in this case, the process according to the invention will be explained in more detail with reference to the attached diagrams, with the example of a two-layer filter material.
The production process according to the invention is not, however, limited to this process, but can also be used in a similar manner for the production of one-layer filter materials.